


Something in the Look You Give

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where Rommath and Lor’themar are together and totally in love, they discover that Aethas studied magic to the exclusion of nearly everything else, including sex. Naturally they set out to educate him on all the things he’s ‘missed out’ on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Look You Give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandavon/gifts).



After they’ve gotten to the point Aethas can look both of them in the eyes without blushing so hard his face seems to glow faintly red, Rommath decides that it’s time for him to learn about threesomes. He understands somewhat the sexual timidity that Aethas suffers from, if only as incredibly distant memories, and so asks Lor’themar to broach the subject.

Lor’themar laughs when Rommath brings it up, the amused tilt of his mouth and mirth shining in his eye catching Rommath’s breath slightly. Seeing Lor’themar so relaxed and practically glowing with happiness always made him slightly uneasy, as though if he moved too quickly or said the wrong thing it would turn out to be an illusion. Instead he leans forward and brushes his mouth against Lor’themar’s, gentle kisses giving way to passionate ones. When he draws away Lor’themar laughs again, and whispers that he’d think about it against Rommath’s mouth.

It takes a day for Lor’themar to consider it, and to remind Rommath of Aethas’ relative inexperience in comparison to their own. Rommath knows of course, and reminds Lor’themar tartly that the reason they had taken Aethas to their bed in the first place was because he had been totally inexperienced. Lor’themar’s patient amusement is somewhat irritating, but Rommath supposes that he’s had comparatively less involvement in Aethas’ informal ‘education’ than Lor’themar has and that Lor’themar knows what Aethas is ready or willing to do.

He knows exactly when Lor’themar suggests it to Aethas though, because suddenly the other mage starts blushing and avoiding his eyes again. It would be charming if Rommath hadn’t thought they were already past this point, but it seems Aethas loses ground as soon as he gains it. Rommath is the first to admit that he has a relatively low tolerance for inexperienced partners, but he thinks Aethas has learned enough from himself and Lor’themar for a threesome to be an entirely reasonable suggestion.

If Lor’themar has to convince Aethas to agree then it doesn’t take very long, because it seems like as soon as Rommath has suggested it, it happens. When he enters Lor’themar’s rooms to find Aethas sitting bashfully on a low couch, dressed in loose informal clothes with Lor’themar beside him drinking a glass of wine and speaking softly to him, Rommath almost thinks that Aethas will change his mind.

Aethas looks up at him almost nervously, while Lor’themar turns to him and smiles. Lor’themar’s absolute ease and warmth seemed to comfort Aethas, and Rommath shuts and locks the door behind him before crossing the room to Lor’themar and taking a seat on the other side of him. Lor’themar finishes his glass of wine and sets it on the low table in front of them, Aethas is sitting stiffly while Rommath relaxes idly. Lor’themar momentarily glances between the two of them before standing and heading towards his bedroom. Aethas seems to become even more uncomfortable when he hears Lor’themar moving around, the sounds of him obviously shifting blankets out of the way and then the softer sounds of silk sliding over skin as he undressed.

Rommath observes Aethas for a few moments, the way his blush was nearly dark enough to match the birthmark that crept into his hairline and the tension in his shoulders. He supposed he should have expected Aethas to be nervous, but seeing the amount of stress he seemed to be dealing with was mildly discomforting.

"Aethas," he said finally, and while normally he’d find the nervous twitch Aethas’ ears made to be incredibly gratifying, now it annoyed him, “Is there something troubling you?"

"I…No, of course not," Aethas replied, but the tremor in his voice and the way he looked at Rommath as though he was about to jump out of his skin belied his words. Rommath gave him a look, and the other mage wilted slightly beneath it. “I mean, I just…" Aethas struggled to find the words he wanted but Rommath cut him off.

"You don’t need to do this," he said, “You can wait if you want to. I won’t judge you, and Lor’themar will certainly understand," Rommath tried to make his tone as kindly as possible.

Aethas took a deep breath, Rommath’s words seemingly soothing him more than whatever Lor’themar had been trying to comfort him with earlier. He stood up and slowly made his way to the door of Lor’themar’s bedroom, Rommath following him. When Aethas stops suddenly in the doorway, Rommath nearly runs into him before looking past him into the room.

Lor’themar was lying on the bed on his front, his chin propped on his hands. His hair seemed to shimmer in the low light, falling forward and pooling around him on the bed. Rommath felt more than heard the breath Aethas drew in, and he couldn’t blame him. Even after all the time they had been together Lor’themar still had the exact same effect on him.

Seeing the two of the enter the room, Lor’themar smiled at both of them again, “Aethas, I’m glad you decided to join us."

He pushed up onto his hands and stretched like a Lynx before sitting up, the stark patterns of his tattoos standing out against his pale skin. Rommath left Aethas gaping in the doorway to join Lor’themar on the bed, stripping his robe off as he went. Settling beside Lor’themar momentarily before reaching out for him, Rommath leaned over and pulled Lor’themar into a kiss, the other elf’s hands tangling in his hair as they settled against each other.

Aethas continued to stand in the doorway, seemingly unsure of what to do. It was as though he was even more intimidated now that the reality of what they were going to do had set in. Rommath supposed he couldn’t really blame Aethas. Rommath knew what he and Lor’themar looked like together: the two nearly opposite shades of their hair, the contrast of his own deeply golden skin with Lor’themar’s relative paleness, the clean geometric lines of his own tattoos and Lor’themar’s wild collection of scars and tattoos twining around each-other.

Their kisses slowly became more passionate, Rommath pushing Lor’themar back onto the bed and following to slide against him, their bodies fitting together. There was a hesitant weight on the edge of the bed and they broke apart, both of them looking over to Aethas as he carefully settled himself. Rommath gave him a look of mild approval while Lor’themar twisted out from under him to lean over and guide Aethas further onto the bed. The redhead had finally shed his clothes, and as Lor’themar coaxed him into gentle kisses, Rommath sat back and idly traced constellations into the numerous freckles that dotted his skin. The touch of Rommath’s hands on him caused Aethas to break off kisses with Lor’themar to look at him as well, but he seemed to let go of his final reservations rather quickly because soon Aethas was losing himself as well.

When Rommath pulled Aethas away from Lor’themar and into a kiss of their own he startled briefly before relaxing into it, reciprocating enthusiastically. Lor’themar untangled himself from them and found the jar of oil he’d tossed onto the bed earlier, watching as Aethas slowly gained confidence and went from following Rommath’s lead to breaking their kiss to fascinatedly trace the lines of Rommath’s tattoos. Lor’themar caught Rommath’s eyes and offered him some oil before coating his own fingers, leaning against Rommath as he shifted up onto his knees and pressed into himself. The soft noises he breathed into Rommath’s ear went totally unnoticed by Aethas, but Rommath reacted as though a fire had been lit in his veins.

Turning his head to kiss Lor’themar, Rommath whispered “You awful tease," against his mouth. The effect of his words was lost, however, when Lor’themar’s fingers found the exact spot inside of himself to make him roll his hips and bury his face in Rommath’s shoulder to keen helplessly.

Rommath pulled Aethas away from dazedly tracing his tattoos and into a short but passionate kiss before herding him towards Lor’themar, who had moved to lean back against the headboard of the bed. Aethas went eagerly, leaning forward to kiss Lor’themar. He gasped when Rommath began to work slick fingers into him just as Lor’themar reached down and took a firm grip on his cock, letting Aethas buck forward into his hand as Rommath searched ruthlessly for all the little places that would make him squirm.

Aethas struggled with the sensations, trying to find the balance between thrusting forward fully into Lor’themar’s hand or back onto Rommath’s long and clever fingers. Lor’themar’s gentle kisses or the stinging presses of teeth Rommath was nipping at his shoulders. He wanted to twist between the two of them until he was near senseless, when Rommath leaned forward and asked if he was ready he almost wanted to shake his head and stay like he was, but Aethas gasped, “Yes."

Rommath withdrew his fingers from him, then, and Lor’themar pulled him forward into his arms. Aethas had had an idea of what would happen, but Rommath’s waiting presence behind him as Lor’themar—his Lord, ruler of them all—coaxed him between his legs with more kisses until Aethas was locked between them made him feel like there was lightning under his skin, running up his spine to his brain from where Rommath’s hands still rested in the small of his back and where the insides of Lor’themar’s thighs bracketed his hips.

He was nearly shaking as he pressed slowly into Lor’themar, the breathless sounds he made seeming to pull Rommath closer, until he was flush against Aethas’ back, his weight pressing Aethas forward whenever he hesitated. Aethas managed to hold himself from collapsing onto Lor’themar, who seemed to feel everything Aethas felt being inside of him intensified. As Aethas tried to pull back Lor’themar caught him into another kiss and held him still, Rommath stroking his hands up and down Aethas’ sides before he stopped and wound an arm around Aethas’s waist. Aethas held his breath as Rommath pressed into him, Lor’themar locking him into place with his legs and Rommath’s arm around him holding him to Rommath’s chest. He tried to move but only ended up writhing helplessly between them, the feeling of Lor’themar surrounding him as Rommath filled him being nearly overwhelming. Aethas sagged in Rommath’s hold and Lor’themar wound his legs into a more comfortable position around both of them, hooking a foot around the back of one of Rommath’s knees and pulling him off balance so his weight pressed forward fully onto Aethas, pushing him flush between them and making him moan.

Rommath glared at Lor’themar over Aethas’ shoulder and was gifted with a sharp and unrepentant smile in return, his eyes narrowed and he smirked as an idea came to him. Aethas was pulled from his daze by Rommath’s voice in his ear, “He’s lovely, isn’t he?" Rommath asked him, and Aethas assumed he could only be referring to Lor’themar. Aethas focused on Lor’themar, trying to distance himself from his body’s near overload of pleasure to answer. Lor’themar looked up at him, dark eyed and with a certain quirk to his lips that spoke of not only enjoyment but amusement as well, Aethas thought he would have to be dead to not find Lor’themar lovely.

“Yes," he gasped, and he could feel Rommath smirk against his ear, turning to give Lor’themar some look that made his eye narrow.

“Did you know he’s teasing us?" Rommath asked him, looking sidelong at Lor’themar and watching his eye narrow and then widen as he realized Rommath’s play. Aethas shook his head helplessly, moaning again as Lor’themar shifted.

“Would you like to help me make him stop?" Rommath asked lightly, as though his cock wasn’t buried inside Aethas and making him squirm just as he was inside Lor’themar. Aethas noticed that Lor’themar had gone very still as he waited for Aethas’ answer, Rommath smirking over his shoulder and tracing a hand over his chest.

“Ahhh…" was all Aethas could seem to vocalize, but he nodded, and felt Rommath’s smirk sharpen into a smile. Rommath removed the arm around Aethas’ waist and took a firm grip on each of Lor’themar’s legs, spreading them further and breaking the hold he had on Aethas and himself.

Aethas was unsure of what Rommath intended to do, although from the expectant, near-hungry look on Lor’themar’s face it was something that was apparently wanted. When Rommath pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back into him Aethas gave a choked-off scream, helplessly thrusting forward into Lor’themar who writhed and bucked back against Aethas, his hands twisting in the sheets.

The pace Rommath set was punishing, driving Aethas forward just as Lor’themar’s reaction sent him driving back. He had wanted to be strung out between them and now he was, Rommath’s nails digging into his hips as he thrust Aethas forwards and the roll of Lor’themar’s hips as he rode the force of both of them together.

Aethas knew he was shaking apart, that he could only last a short while longer. He tried to say something, but only moaned and followed the rhythm that had been set. When he came the world grayed out, and he returned to awareness being held between Rommath and Lor’themar, both of them on either side of him as he lay exhausted on the bed. He tried to move, but was pulled back into their embrace and drifted away again.

Distantly he thought he could hear Rommath’s voice, answered by the rich warmth of Lor’themar’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> For Maltrake. Title from the song ‘Dark in my Imagination’ by Of Verona. What Rommath is saying is something along the lines of “nice technique, but we really need to work on stamina with him." Also, I feel like Lorthy and Rommath are sexual vampires preying on poor inexperienced Aethas, but not necessarily in a bad way.


End file.
